


Lavender

by shattering_petals



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cute, Empire, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Horseback Riding, How Do I Tag, Hwitae - Freeform, Hwiyoung is a prince, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Modern Royalty, Multi, Noble families, Tae and bin are guards, mention of other memebers, or at least i think its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shattering_petals/pseuds/shattering_petals
Summary: Hwiyoung needs to find himself a future Empress but things get complicated when a certain man with flowery scent and Volto mask appears





	Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> My second SF9 fic dedicated to hwitae. It's a little different from what I usually do but I hope you'll enjoy none the less <3

* * *

It’s May 11 2019. In honor of young crown prince’s 20th birthday, the present Emperor organized a masquerade ball. According to the royal rules, 20 years is a perfect age to get married, even though Hwiyoung himself is nowhere near ready to tie the knot. He’s not a spoiled brat though, so he doesn’t complain.

Hwiyoung strolls through the crowded hall with violins filling the atmosphere with he most famous pieces. Women dressed in latest fashion coyly listen to eloquent remarks of men in fancy suits while sipping red wine. Despite Hwiyoung’s wishes to look modest, his suit is without a doubt the fanciest. Dark gray with silver and sapphire decorating hems of his jacket reaching the center of his thighs. His mask complements the outfit as well -it covers only upper half of his face and it’s white with gold glitter matching the chain connecting the black collar. His pants are black with barely visible patterns and shoes perfectly clean with a little heel and silver streams. At least his hair is done simply.

 

Hwiyoung always thought his was born into the wrong family. He craved normal simple life. He hated being treated like he’s made out of glass. Emperor is a loving father but can’t pay much attention to Hwiyoung because of the responsibilities and all his mother cares about is her future grandchildren. Hwiyoung’s only friends are Sanghyuk and Chanhee - the sons of members of Royal council and Youngbin - his personal bodyguard. He didn’t care much about eunuchs or maids.

He talked to and danced with many ladies during this evening but none of them piqued his interest and he is getting tired. He makes his way over to the table with drinks and pours himself a glass of white wine. He’s about to walk away but for the first time in this night something interesting appears. Tall, young man with dark short locks and simple black and gold suit leans on the stable with champagne in his right hand and left in his pocket. The mask covers his whole face. Hwiyoung for sure doesn’t know him and he shouldn’t waste time speaking with men but unknown force changes the direction of his steps towards the stranger. He has a familiar flowery scent.

“I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.” Hwiyoung says casually. The stranger bows deeply. Hwiyoung bows his head.

“I haven’t had the luck to meet you, Your Highness.”

“May I ask about your name?”

“Yoo Taeyang, my lord. I’m chief royal guard of Lady Seo Yuna.”

“Yuna is known for her beauty and intellect, I sincerely hope we’ll meet.” Hwiyoung says but doesn’t really mean it. He’s used to saying things he doesn’t mean for the sake of possible alliance.

“Indeed. She’s also very good at archery, better than my students.” Taeyang says lightheartedly and Hwiyoung can’t help but chuckle. They talk some more, surprisingly casual conversation with a few jokes here and there. Taeyang is not tense like any other person in the room. He treats him like his equal while still being respectful. Hwiyoung loves it. Time flies by quickly and after few glasses of wine Hwiyoung does something he never thought he’ll do.

“Would you like to dance?” he asks. It’s not common for two men dance together but it’s not unusual either. Yes, it does look rather strange but everyone knows it’s just for fun. This palace is funnily easy-going.

“It would be my pleasure, sir.”

They walk to the dance floor and bow. Traditional dance doesn’t require much skinship. It’s more about synchronization and timing. The dance doesn’t mean anything yet the air feels heavier and heavier with every heartbeat. Hwiyoung can’t tear away his gaze from the Volto mask and dark orbs hiding behind it. Taeyang can feel the tension as well. They forget their surroundings and people, the only things that matter was music and eachother’s company.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the event and the music ends. Hwiyoung and Taeyang return to reality and clap for the orchestra.

“I guess this is our farewell. Have a safe trip home.” Hwiyoung says a little disappointed.

“Good night, Your Highness.” They bow once again and Hwiyoung turns around. He makes about four steps until Taeyang’s hand wraps around his arm.

“Will I get to meet you again?” he asks, a hint of despair in his voice.

“Hopefully.” Hwiyoung answers and they part ways again.

 

 

Hwiyoung sits at the table for breakfast. Food is served before him untouched, his tremendous hangover preventing him from even thinking about eating. His mother seems irritated too, judging by the scoff and annoyed gaze directed at her only son.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Emperor asks her.

“Our son spent the whole night in the company of daughters from noble families and he didn’t even bother to pick a bride.”

“Well, that’s normal. I found you at my third ball. Besides I saw him dance with many ladies.”

“That’s true but-”

“Picking your future spouse is not an easy task, dearest, give our son some time. I’m sure he’ll bring you the best daughter-in-law you could ask for. Right, Youngkyun?” Youngkyun is Hwiyoung’s birth name but only family members and friends are allowed to call him that. He doesn’t hear it very often. Hwiyoung is his royal name used by everyone else.

“Yes, father. Surely.”

“See? There’s nothing to worry about. Have a little patience.” Emperor and Empress got married at a very young age and Hwiyoung is amazed how strong their love is. That makes him determined to find that kind of love as well, but he just comes off as picky. What’s worse he can’t stop thinking about that flowery scent and just Taeyang in general. His memory is a little blurry but Taeyang is detailed and bright in his memory. Especially the dance, Taeyang is an amazing dancer. Bodyguards are usually athletic and strong but stiff.

“Oh, I almost forgot! My dear friend Baron Seo holds annual hunting competition. Normally I’d go myself but my health prevents me from doing so. Take Youngbin and go to Busan for me. Just because I can’t compete doesn’t mean I can’t win.” Emperor says with a evil glint in his eyes confirming his notorious competitiveness.

“I’ll do my best.” Hwiyoung agrees with a smile. Fresh air can’t hurt him.

 

Maids pack his and Youngbin’s belongings and they set off on Tuesday morning. The way to Busan isn’t long and they soon arrive to the Seo manor where all preparations are finished.

“Welcome!” Lord Seo exclaims with arms open wide. Hwiyoung and Youngbin bow deeply.

“Oh no, no need for such formalities. I know both of you very well.” The man says with a laugh. He’s known to be optimistic and generous.

“Father, have you seen Byul? She needs to take her medicine and I can’t find her.” A delicate and young lady asks.

“Yes, don’t worry. Minji took care of it.” The girl sighs in relief but still seems unaware of the guests. “Well now that you’re here, I should introduce you to someone. Gentlemen this is my eldest daughter Yuna. Yuna, this is prince Hwiyoung and his bodyguard sir Youngbin.” They both greet Yuna but she can’t take her eyes off Youngbin, completely ignoring Hwiyoung’s entire existence. Youngbin seems just as captivated.

“Yuna, why don’t you guide our guests to their chambers?”

“Of course. Please follow me.” Yuna guides them out of the room to a big hall.

“Well I don’t feel like going to the chambers just yet. If anyone needs me I’ll be in the garden.” Hwiyoung grins and quickly walks off.

The gardens are truly beautiful and colorful. The gardeners here are very diligent. Especially the lavender section.

 _Hold up. Lavender....where have I smelled this scent before..._ He thinks to himself. Then it hits him like a bolt from clear sky _Yoo Taeyang!_ Just the name makes his heart beat with excitement. How could he be so stupid? Taeyang himself said he works as a bodyguard for Yuna. Hwiyoung doesn’t know what but something in his mind urges him to find the bodyguard.

“Your Highness?” a familiar voice asks. Hwiyoung turns around maybe a little more quickly than he should but he doesn’t care.

“Yoo Taeyang?” Hwiyoung asks as a response and Taeyang smiles brightly. Hwiyoung is taken aback how handsome Taeyang looks in his uniform not to mention his face. The stars on his shoulder indicate his rank among the guards. There’s also long sword beside his hip.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m participating in the hunt. My father isn’t feeling well.”

“What a pity. I hope he’ll recover soon."

“He’s strong so you don’t need to worry.” Hwiyoung points at Taeyang’s chest “Are you usually dressed this fancy?”

“Oh no, this is a uniform for special occasions. We have much simpler uniforms.” Taeyang laughs.

“It’s very nice to see you again so soon, my lord.”

“Please call me Youngkyun.”

“Pardon?”

“That’s my birth name. Kim Youngkyun. Drop the honorifics too. We’re the same age, right?”

 _ _“__ Yes Your High- I mean Youngkyun.”He grins shyly.

“The weather is amazing. Do you think I could borrow one of your horses for a ride?”

“Only if I accompany you.”

“Perfect.”

 

The stable is quite neat and well organized. There are 3 free horses in total. Taeyang stands in the the center and points at the dark brown mare.

“That’s Amy. This black one is Bolt and the white mare is Hope.”

Hwiyoung steps closer to Bolt and carefully pets him. “I’ll take this one.”

“Alright. But I have to warn you, he’s quite stubborn.”

Taeyang takes Amy and they saddle the horses. Hwiyoung never had the chance to ride in nature because the palace is in Seoul. Just spending time with the guard is enough and doing something he always wanted to with Taeyang is even better.

They ride on meadows and paths before they decide to explore the nearest forest. It’s nice and quiet there. Hwiyoung is enjoying the calmness until two does run across their path. Bolt stands on his two legs and throws Hwiyoung off. He falls on the hard ground and rolls down the hill.

“Youngkyun!” Taeyang shouts. He jumps off the horse and runs to Hwiyoung. He lost consciousness.

“Youngkyun! Come on wake up! Please wake up!” He shouts in panicked voice while holding prince’s head.

Hwiyoung slowly opens his eyes. The world is blurry but Taeyang is shining. Hwiyoung can see every detail of Taeyang’s face. He can see the worry in those dark eyes. His rosy lips as they call his name over and over again. The dark locks of hair covering his forehead. Hwiyoung’s convinced that Taeyang is an angel without wings.

The world is clear again. Taeyang helps him sit up. Sharp pain in his right arm makes him grunt.

“Are you alright?”

“I think I broke my arm. What about Bolt?”

“He ran away deeper into the woods. You’ll have to ride with me.” Taeyang puts Hwiyoung’s left hand around his neck and hugs his waist with his right. Getting on Amy is more difficult than before but Hwiyoung somehow manages to get on and Taeyang calls Juho to prepare a car. The ride is certainly an experience. There’s this pain but also strange tickling feeling in his stomach and lavender scent is stronger than ever. He hugs Taeyang closer and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

“Just a little longer, love. Hold on.”

Once they finally arrive to the manor, Hwiyoung is almost immediately hand over to a black BMW and they’re on their way to hospital. Hwiyoung had worse injuries than broken arm so he’s able to endure the pain well. Taeyang, Juho and Hwiyoung with a cast walk out the hospital about two hours after their arrival.

“Well that was fun.” Juho jokes but Taeyang just death stares at him.

“Come on it’s not your fault. Plus broken arm is not that serious, right Your Highness?”

“Exactly. I should’ve held on tighter.”

“What if Mr. Seo fires me?”

“Dude, why would he fire the best guard in the whole country for something he didn’t do? Boss is many things but stupid is not one of them.”

 

As expected the manor is a mess when they return. Not only Taeyang blames himself for the incident but Youngbin as well. Lord Seo is upset and Yuna is upset and basically everyone except his father is worried. He literally laughed during his call with Lord Seo, calling his son an idiot.

 

“Does it hurt Kyun?”

“For the last time Bin I’m fine.” Youngbin only sighs as a response.

“What were you doing the whole day?”

“I uuuhm I was talking with Lady Yuna.” He says, blushing.

“Just talking?”

“Hey! Don’t talk about her like that!” Youngbin spouts while throwing a pillow at the poor prince.

“Calm down I was just joking.” Hwiyoung laughs

“I’ve never seen someone as beautiful as her. Did you know she can sing? She also loves cats. Her father gave her a kitty for her birthday and she named it Byul.”

“Woah.”

“What?”

“You totally fell for her on first sight.”

“It’s not like that! I just simply admire her because she’s so beautiful inside out- holy shit I DID fell for her.” he admits in disbelief.

“Looks like it my friend.”

“I’m fucked.”

“Not as fucked as me.” Hwiyoung says, his thought wandering to a certain guard once again.

Youngbin doesn’t need to ask why. Taeyang is his friend from training and he saw them at the ball. He knows that the two went to the same private school. He also knows that Hwiyoung is Taeyang’s first love and he trained to be the royal guard but got assigned to a different family. And he’s goddamn sure his love is not one sided.

Speak of the devil, Taeyang knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Hwiyoung calls. Taeyang enters but stops halfway when he sees Youngbin.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had a guest. I’ll come back later.”

“No, stay. I was about to leave. G’night Kyun.” Youngbin stands up and leaves the room with amused smirk. Taeyang plays with the hems of his shirt. It’s a habit he does when he’s nervous and that can mean only one thing.

“I have something to say.”

“Okay. Sit next to me.”

Taeyang nods and walks over to Hwiyoung’s bed. He sits on the edge and takes a long breath.

“You kno-” His sentence is cut off by prince’s bold move. It was a chaste kiss. Hwiyoung seems just as surprised by his action as Taeyang.

“I uuuhm I’m sorry. I didn’t know why I did that.” He says staring at his feet. Taeyang is not satisfied with a peck. He’s dreamed about this moment way too many times so this time, he leans in. It’s much more desperate, passionate and definitely much less innocent than the previous. He’s surprised how easily prince succumbs to him. He gently pushes Hwiyoung on the mattress to have better access. Hwiyoung suddenly hisses from pain and Taeyang stops immediately.

“I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No but I think we should stop for now.” Hwiyoung says and Taeyang lays on his back beside the prince.

“Man, a lot of weird things happened to me in my 21 years of life but not once have I been cockblocked by a horse.” Taeyang says, only half joking. Hwiyoung can’t help but laugh at such silly statement but it’s not like he’s lying. Stupid horse.

 

Few days later the two lovesick boys return to Seoul. There’s not a day either of them could stop missing their beloved. That’s why Hwiyoung decided to take drastic measures.

“Father I have a request.”

“What is it son?”

“Have you seen Youngbin lately? He can’t focus on anything and he’s so out of it.”

“He does seem a little odd... Is he sick?”

“Well kinda. You remember our trip to Busan?”

“Yes.”

“He fell in love with Lady Yuna. He misses her sooo much.”

“That’s a problem. What do you suggest?”

“Switch him with their chief guard Yoo Taeyang.”

“Hmm...I’ll talk to Lord Seo then. You’re a very smart and considerate boy, Youngkyun.”

“Thank you, Father.”

Hwiyoung exits the room and gives a high five to very happy Youngbin. It’s going to be hard parting ways with your dearest friend but both agreed this is the best option.

 

 _One year later_...

Hwiyoung and Taeyang are on a rooftop of the palace looking at the clear night sky.

“Did you hear the news?” Taeyang asks.

“What news?”

“Youngbin proposed to Yuna.”

“Oh right, he told me about it. They certainly don’t waste time.”

“I wish we could do the same.”

“Me too.”

Moment of silence

“I sometimes think about how many things we could do if I wasn’t the future emperor.”

“It’s true there’d be much more possibilities.”

 

There’s no true happy ending for Hwiyoung and Taeyang. Hwiyoung sooner or later must get married and bring a heir of his throne. They can never be open about their relationship. Taeyang is just a royal guard even though he means so much more to Hwiyoung. Their future is uncertain and blurry but there’s one thing they can be 100% sure about.

“I love you, Yoo Taeyang.”

“I love you, Kim Youngkyun.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! English is not my first language so if you saw any grammar errors please let me know.  
> Let me know what you think in the comments and I'll be very grateful for kudos.  
> Please don't copy anything.


End file.
